Four Best Tree Friends Play - Portal 2
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: A parody of 'Two Best Friends', Flippy, Cuddles and two others (Guess who.) play this hard, and hateful game. WARNING: Swearing, sexual themes!


**HEY GUYS! Doesn't everyone love Parodies? I know I do! So, here's MY parody! This is my first so please don't kill me for it being bad -.-lll**

…

"Okay, let's do this." AnUie threw the controller at Mad. Mad barely grabbed it and began the game. The start page began. Flippy was holding a bowl of popcorn. Cuddles was only watching, he set back, sometimes eating Flippy's popcorn.

"This, this is going to be fun, right?" Mad asked, he always worried for playing these games. Somehow he was like the loser of the group, even tho he killed half the town on a daily bases.

"Yeah, this game is awesome." Cuddles informed, Mad nodded and wished he wasn't the first one. Mad started the game and walked around little, learning the controls as the others talked.

"Buuuut, you're an idiot, so." AnUie chuckled. Mad growled.

"So, I use these portals to go places?" Mad asked. Cuddles nodded. "Yeah, easy, right?" Cuddles smiled.

"Ha! Should be easy to use a hole, right, Mad?" Flippy playfully shoved Mad, Mad rise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Mad asked.

"It's a sex joke, dude. Since, well, you know, using holes and stuff, shouldn't you know?" Cuddles explained. Mad shook his head. "Nah, I'm a virgin…"

They all laughed at the blushing wolf, he growled and turned back to the TV. "Fuck y'all."

A blue portal apprised in front of Mad. "There's a portal!" AnUie pointed at the TV Street.

"Oh what the fuck?!" Mad yelped. "Who's that?" Mad asked as he looked at his character. AnUie rubbed the top of her heart-nose and sighed. "Can't you understand the portals, virgin?"

Mad looked closer. "What the fuck? Alright-"

"This is the game! The inerter GAME!" Cuddles yelled annoyed.

"This is like looking in infiniteness mirrors…" Mad gulped, "I hate those…"

"Yes, it is." Flippy replied.

"Really, are you kidding us?" AnUie asked, annoyances in her tone as Mad sighed. "When I'm in a room with them I freak out, okay?"

"Just jump through it!" Cuddles snapped, and then grabbed a hand-full of popcorn.

"Before I do that, where is this coming from? Is there three of them?!" Mad asked.

"There are two…" Cuddles sighed, trying not to yell at the teenage wolf, Cuddles knew this game like the back of his paw and watching Mad being this dumb was pissing him off.

"What, what?! There are three!" He turned the view of the game at the blue portal in front of him.

"One!" Mad started; the others also said 'one'.

"TWO!" Mad yelled. "AWESOME! There's TWO! Wanna cookie?!" Cuddles mocked the killer.

"THREE!" Mad pointed at the same portal with his character reflection. Cuddles screamed into a pillow, AnUie patted his back.

"If it makes you feel better, he's pissing me off too…" AnUie admitted. Mad gave her a look of shock and Bayard. AnUie shrugged.

"It's the same one from the top, it's like a mirror, you're looking at your reflection." Flippy explained, Mad made a long 'ah' then stuck his character's head in the portal, and saw his character's head.

"What are you doing?!" Cuddles hissed. "I don't get it…" Mad said.

Mad walked around for a little awhile until he found what looked like water walls. "What's this?"

"It's an intemet-relasted thingy…" AnUie said, feeling a bit dumb. "Wait…What? I don't listen to rap."

A deep voice came to the game and said many words that the others didn't know. But the last thing it said was something about tubes and ears.

"My ear tubes?"

"Ah, you don't need those." AnUie reinsure, Mad held his wolf ears.

"But they're my favorite tubes!"

"No they're NOT!" AnUie snapped.

~A Few Minutes Later~

"This is hard… No one told me anything-" Mad said, walking around. "This isn't hard!" Cuddles cut in.

"NO ONE TALKS TO YOU FROM WHAT I KNOW! But me, you're like Chris Thorndyke of real life. Turn for two seconds and your jerking off to a sonic poster!"

Mad put his sonic poster in his red jacket. "Okay, this is getting a little too personal…"

Mad walked around and sighed. "Why am I always the loser?"

"Because I am an awesome lesbian, Flippy was in the war; which makes him a badass, and Cuddles is, well, an adorable gamer."

"I am NOT adorable!"

AnUie rubbed the top of his head, where his furry fluff is. And then she pointed at his pink bunny slippers. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Hey, you made it!" A voice called. Mad smiled.

"Hi, it's that, thingy!" Mad exclaimed. "No one cares…" AnUie sighed, looking into the bowl, which has no popcorn anymore.

"Flippy, make more popcorn…" AnUie said lazily. Flippy shot a look to her. "Why should I?"

"Because this is your freaking house." AnUie answered, Flippy sighed and stood up with the bowl. AnUie had a satisfied smirk on her furry lips as he walked away. Mad ran at the voice and fell into a hole.

"Holy shit!" Mad screamed as AnUie looked. Cuddles giggled at Mad falling. The voice rang back, "Are you alright?"

"Yes!"

"Are you alive?"

"Yes! I am!" Mad yelled. "Why are you physically answering the TV?" AnUie asked.

"I still don't have a shotgun…" Mad grumbled.

"The TV can't hear you!"

"Really wish I could have my shotgun…"

"THE TV CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" AnUie screamed and pointed at the TV.

"_**Smooth Jazz Will Deploy**_"

"Ahhhh yeah! Y'all ready for smooth jazz?!" Cuddles cheered. "HELL YEAH!" AnUie raise her fist in the air, Mad just rolled his eyes. The smooth jazz began.

"AW SHIT~!" AnUie laughed.

"It's SO smooth, I can't take it!" Cuddles exclaimed. "AW MAN! I'm shipping all over the place!" AnUie cried as she slowly started too slouched down in the seat on the couch. Mad rolled his eyes and scoffed at the two.

"I'm just segueing out of this chair!" Cuddles yelled. The smooth jazz slowly stopped, Mad smirked.

"Aw…." AnUie sighed.

"That's fucking sad…" Cuddles also sighed and sat up.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"The thingy told me not to go in there, something bad would happen…." Mad said, not wanting to go in.

"You'll be fine!" Cuddles scoffed. Mad sighed and walked in.

~Five Minutes Later~

"Oh it's _you_." The robot put 'thingy' in the fire.

"OH!" AnUie gasped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mad screamed then turned to Cuddles. "YOU SAID NOTHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN!"

"TO YOU!" Cuddles screamed back.

"THINGY, I LOVE YOU! WHY?!" Mad screamed, he hit the ground with his fist.

After that sad moment they agreed to play two players. Flippy and AnUie were first.

"Okay…Ready?" AnUie asked the other killer. The bear nodded. Everyone was worried for him to play, what if a light flashed and he flips? "Dude- dude! I want you do try something. Go back." Flippy said to AnUie. AnUie frowned.

"No way."

"Oh come on!" Flippy smiled.

"Fine…!" AnUie sighed. She gone back and waited for Flippy to tell her what to do. "Okay, now shoot a portal at your foot."

"You know what? I'm going to say no." AnUie crossed her arms. Flippy rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her.

"Just do it."

"Okay….!"

"Just do it, you wimp!" Flippy grinned, AnUie shot the portal gun and the endless hole made her fall.

"FUCK!" AnUie threw his head back in anger as Flippy laughed. AnUie moved his controller controls and stopped herself by jumping on a floor.

"HA!" AnUie pointed at Flippy. "Fuck you, fuck you, I did it, YOU WIMP!" AnUie by accident moved the controls and fell into the endless holes again.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCK!" AnUie screamed with fists in the air as they all laughed at her.

…

The two teenagers ran through the levels with screaming at each other and flipping each other off. Finally they came to a level where they had to work together as a team to win it. That was hard.

"Okay, all you have do to is stand on that button and let me go. Got it?" Flippy informed the brown cat, the brown animal nodded as the bear ran by. AnUie jumped off the button.

"OH WHAT THE!" Flippy screamed.

"Oh, sorry~." AnUie grinned evilly. Flippy got into her face. "JUST STAND ON THE BUTTON."

"Okay, geez." AnUie grin faded as she stood back on the button. Flippy sighed and tried to go again, but AnUie jumped off again.

"AHH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Flippy screamed as his face turned red. AnUie kept chuckling as Flippy had a break down.

Flippy cooled down and sighed. "I swear to god, if I run over there, and that shit closes on me. I'm going to go outside, get a homeless guy, and have him take a crap in your bathtub…" Flippy rubbed his closed eyes as AnUie nodded.

"Alright, Flip. I'm sorry, go on."

"Thanks…" Flippy ran down to the door and AnUie jumped off the button. "WHA THE FUCK!?"

…

AnUie sat back with a black eye. "Fuck you, AnUie, fuck you…" Mad growled with a bloody nose.

"Oh, at least I've been there!" AnUie hissed.

"Oh ha, ha, ha! A virgin joke…" Mad rolled his eyes as they all sat on the conch.

"Okay, we need to play a game that doesn't make us want to kill each other." Cuddles said, with a busted lip. AnUie had a light bole.

…

"OH MY GOD THIS IS FUN!" Cuddles giggled. They were playing Mario, they were all laughing and hi-fiving. One big happy ending!

…

**This is my first try to make something funny. So…Please be nice!**


End file.
